With Arms Wide Open
by mag721
Summary: When Rachel's big news comes out, will she push Noah away or let him in?


**AN: This is my entry for .Pink's Baby Mama Drama Challenge. My story is a little AU b/c Quinn has never been pregnant and Rachel never had feelings for Finn. Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy it. It's a one-shot for now, but I'm considering extending it beyond that. I would love your feedback to help my decision! Thanks so much! R&R= Love! :o)**

_**With Arms Wide Open**_

Rachel stared at the calendar. She stared at the little round pill container. Then, she stared back at the calendar. Two weeks late. This was not normal. _Oh God_, she thought.

Rachel assumed the worst. She just couldn't understand it though. She was on the pill, and he had used a condom. They had acted as responsibly as they could have given the circumstances. Of course, the wisest course of action would have been to not have sex at all. After all, abstinence is the best form of birth control, she thought, fighting with herself. Rachel shook herself. She did not regret what she shared with Noah. The way he touched her, said her name, looked at her. He loved her, and she loved him. Hopefully, they could get through this. Right now, she needed to know for sure. She got dressed and grabbed her keys.

She trudged down the stairs, willing herself not to look guilty in front of her fathers. She realized then she had nothing to be guilty of, and she held her head higher. She and Noah were a responsible couple. They had been together eight months, and in all those months, Noah was such a gentleman. He never once pressured her to do anything.

That's why, when he had made their eight-month anniversary so special and honestly wasn't expecting anything from it, she made the decision to give herself to him. What they shared was beautiful; he was gentle and careful, and when it hurt, he just held her. Many girls remember their first time as painful and uncomfortable. And while hers was at times, the things Rachel would remember would be his soft touch and his intimate whispers and the happiness they gave each other.

"Where are you going, sweetheart?" her daddy, Mark, asked her, effectively breaking through her thoughts.

Rachel jumped at the noise and realized she was at the front door and hadn't bothered to speak to her fathers. She turned sheepishly and went over to the kitchen table where her fathers sat.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Daddy, I have to get some…um…feminine products at the drugstore," she said quickly and quietly.

Her fathers looked at each other uncomfortably. They were good fathers, but there were still some things they wished Rachel could have a mother for.

"Sure, baby," her dad, Evan, replied. "Do you want me to take you?"

"NO!" Rachel cried. She cleared her throat, "I mean, no, Dad, I'll be fine. I'll probably meet Noah for lunch, and I don't want you to have to be out all day. I'm sure you have plenty of things you'd rather be doing on a Saturday," she finished sweetly.

"Well, you know, we did want to go look at some crape myrtles for the lawn," Daddy said thoughtfully.

"Great!" Rachel said a little too enthusiastically. "I'll just call Noah on my way. Love you, Daddy, Dad. See you later tonight." With that, she kissed them both on the cheeks and flounced out the front door.

It wasn't until she got to her car that she felt the tears in her eyes threatening to spill over. She took some deep breaths and pulled out her phone from her purse. Her hands were shaking so badly, she wasn't sure if she could even type out the numbers. She got the number dialed, put on her Bluetooth, and waited for him to answer.

"Hey, baby," Noah's smooth voice came through the earpiece.

"Hi, Noah," Rachel said softly, trying not to sniffle. She hoped he wouldn't notice she was upset just yet.

"Is something wrong, Rach? Are you okay?" Noah asked frantically.

Rachel mentally kicked herself. This was Noah they were talking about. Of course he'd know something was up; he knew her better than she knew herself. She inhaled sharply.

"I'm not sure. Noah, could I come over for a few minutes?" she asked.

"Baby, you know you don't even need to ask. I would love to see you. I was so upset when Mom told me I had to babysit all weekend for her ladies' retreat," he chuckled. "But you can always come over and keep me company."

Rachel smiled to herself. There were so many ways that statement could be taken, and while the Puck he used to be would've meant it in _that_ way, the Noah he had grown up to be only meant it in the way he'd said. He would love her to keep him company.

"Babe, are you there?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm here," she whispered. "I've got to make a quick stop, but then I'll be over."

"Okay, Rach, Katy will be excited to see you," Noah said laughing.

"Tell her I'll bring her a surprise," Rachel said. "Bye, Noah."

"Bye, sweetie."

As Rachel switched off the call, she focused on her driving. _Just breathe, Rachel,_ she thought to herself. _It could just be all this stress you've been under lately. It is quite logical for a girl under stress and pressure to miss a cycle._ She was soon at the CVS. Taking one last shaky, deep breath, she grabbed her wallet and went inside.

She quickly found the items she needed: a Hannah Montana keychain for Katy, a large bottle of water, and a home pregnancy test. Rachel deftly made her way to the cash register, wishing she had more to buy so the older gentleman behind the counter wouldn't stare at her accusingly when he rang up the test. To her surprise, he was very professional, only looking her in the eyes when he gave her a receipt. She looked at him, and his gaze was filled with sympathy, but not pity. He smiled at her. She smiled slightly, and turned to leave.

"Have a nice day, miss," he said, and Rachel thought she would break down right in the drugstore. She turned back.

"Th-thanks, sir. You too," she said, willing herself not to cry again.

Rachel made it to Noah's house in record time. She climbed the stairs of the front porch. The door was flung open, and Katy launched herself at Rachel. Rachel stumbled at the contact but slowly wrapped her arms around Katy, who clung to Rachel's waist.

"I've missed you!" Katy said. "Are we going to play today?" Rachel looked down at Noah's nine-year-old sister and smiled.

"Sure, we can, Kate-Kate," Rachel said. "Let's go inside. I've got a surprise for you."

That was all Katy needed to hear. She bounded in the front door, and Rachel followed cautiously behind. She tried to school her features when she saw Noah, but he saw the defeat on her face. He came over quickly and swept her up in a fierce hug. He kissed her softly and looked in her eyes.

"Rach?" he asked, obviously worried.

Rachel nodded toward Katy, and mouthed _not yet_. He nodded in understanding, giving her one last peck on the lips before he let her go. She winked at him so he'd feel a little better, and he just grinned.

"What's my surprise?" Katy asked excitedly.

"Here you go," Rachel said, pulling out the keychain. Katy's eyes lit up.

"Hannah Montana?! Yes!! Thanks, Rachel!" Katy gave her another hug, and then ran to her room.

Noah took that opportunity to lead Rachel to the couch. He sat them both down and grabbed her hands in his.

"Now will you tell me what's going on? Rach, you're so pale. You're scaring me," he said as he stroked her cheek.

"Noah," she began. "I think I may be…um…you know."

Noah looked at here with confused eyes, but the more she stared at him, the truth began to dawn on him.

"Are you sure?" he asked hoarsely.

"No. I'm not sure. I bought a test though. I couldn't bear to do it at home alone," she sobbed.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry," Noah whispered, taking Rachel in his arms. She wept into his shirt as he ran his fingers lightly over her back.

"Okay," she hiccupped. "I need to do this. I drank that whole water bottle on the way here," she chuckled.

"I'll be right outside, baby," Noah said. He kissed her soundly, and she cried into the kiss. This would be the longest two minutes of their lives.

Rachel stared at the stick, willing it not to change. Suddenly, it began to turn blue. Rachel blanched. Blue was the color she dreaded. Blue meant pregnant.

"Baby…" Noah called to her.

Rachel swung open the bathroom door and crumpled to the floor. Noah scooped her up so she was sitting on his lap; he leaned against the tub.

"Shhhh…don't cry. It'll be okay," he crooned into her hair.

Rachel looked up at him with wild eyes. "How can you say that?" she whispered, horrified. "I'm pregnant. With child. A bun in the oven," she whined.

Noah couldn't do or say anything but hold her. Suddenly, she stiffened in his grasp.

"Rach?" he asked, as she pushed away from him.

"I've got to go," she said. She scrambled off the floor. Noah grabbed her hand before she could leave the bathroom.

"Don't you think we need to talk about this?" he asked.

"What's there to talk about?" Rachel shrugged. Noah stared at her incredulously.

"Are you kidding me?" he cried. "There are plenty of things we need to talk about! I need to find another job; we have to decide if we're going to keep it; what we're going to do if we keep it; how to tell our families…"

"Stop! Just stop!" Rachel cried. "We don't need to talk about any of that stuff. I am not keeping the baby," she said quietly.

"No!" he cried. "You are not going to have an abortion; that's my child too. I have a right to help you decide!"

Rachel stared at him with shock. "What are you talking about?! I'm not going to have an abortion!" she spat out. "I-I-I'll just give it up for adoption." She eluded his grasp and ran into the kitchen.

Noah followed her, but he felt a twinge in his heart. He was glad beyond relief she wasn't going to have an abortion. He wasn't sure if he could live with that decision. But he wasn't sure if he could handle adoption either. He wanted to be a part of his son or daughter's life. He needed to be. He wasn't his father.

"Rach, we are in this together. I want to help you. Please let me," he pleaded with her.

"Noah, I have dreams. Having a child is not one of them. It's not the dream I have for you either," Rachel said softly. She still had tears in her eyes.

"For me? What do you mean? You are my dream," Noah said firmly. "I love you, Rach."

"I love you, too, Noah," Rachel replied. "But I'm not going to put you through this. I want to do this alone."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Noah asked, taking a step toward her. She flinched, and he felt horrible.

"No! Oh, gosh, no!" Rachel cried. "Unless…unless you don't want me now," she whispered.

That was all he could take. He covered the distance between them and took her cheeks in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"Rach, I want to be a family. I love you. I am more than willing to help you take care of this baby. We can do this. Together. We'll just have to rearrange our dreams," Noah stated.

A single tear slid down Rachel's cheek. He brushed it away with his thumb and kissed where the wet spot remained.

"Noah," she whispered. "Please…"

He felt her shaking, and he wrapped his arms around her. She gently pushed him away. He was filled with hurt instantly.

"I've got to go. I need to think," Rachel said, backing toward the door. "Please just let me think tonight. I'll see you Monday." With that she slipped out the door. Once Noah snapped back from the shock, she was already out of the driveway.

"Noah," Katy said quietly. "Did Rachel leave? She said we could play."

Noah put his arm around his little sister's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Katy. Rachel wasn't feeling well."

"Oh, well, I hope she feels better soon," Katy said, as she bounced back off to her bedroom.

"Me too, Katy," he whispered.

Noah didn't know what to do. Rachel wouldn't return his phone calls. He didn't want to risk going over to her house, because then she would be in a bad place to have to explain to her fathers why she didn't want to see him. He couldn't do that to her. But, still, it was killing him that she wouldn't talk to him.

So, he decided what he'd do. And he called the one person who could help him.

On Monday at school, Noah didn't see Rachel all day. He wondered if she was absent, but he caught a glimpse of her on her way to lunch. She was with Kurt and Mercedes. To them, he was sure she looked the same, but to him, she looked tired and sad. He longed to go to her, but every time he caught her eyes, she looked away. His chest was about to burst. But he stayed away until Glee.

Noah made his way to the Glee classroom. He took his normal seat next to Rachel. He put his arm around her shoulder, and his heart leaped when she slightly leaned into him. The rest of the students filed in, talking and laughing. He kissed the top of Rachel's head and got up to talk to Mr. Schuester.

Rachel watch Noah as he whispered with Mr. Schuester. She didn't know what he was doing, but she couldn't stop her heart fill with love every time she looked at him. She loved Noah Puckerman, but she knew she was pushing him away. She was just so scared and confused. She didn't deserve him and his good heart. She smiled as she thought about how different he was now than when he was before they began dating. The Puck he was before would not have reacted to her news the way her Noah did on Saturday. She was so blessed. She knew they would talk and discuss the baby soon.

"Okay, guys," Mr. Schuester brought everyone to attention. "We're going to do things a little differently today. Noah has something prepared for us today, so I want you all to listen and give him your support."

Rachel watched as Mr. Schue looked at Noah. The look he gave Noah told Rachel he knew. He knew their secret. She wanted to be mad and hurt, but she couldn't. She knew Noah looked up to Mr. Schue like a father figure. She trusted him too. She just wasn't sure what Noah was about to do. She waited tensely for Noah to make his way to the front of the class. He watched her eyes and she knew he wanted reassurance. She nodded slightly and mouthed _I love you_. His eyes lit up and mouthed it back.

The music began, and Noah started to sing:

_Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face_

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  


He moved to kneel before Rachel, and he took her hand. She was shocked but allowed him. He continued to sing directly to her:

_  
Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life_

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
With arms wide open..wide open  


He stood up and went back to the front. Rachel shifted uncomfortably, but she couldn't help but melt when she heard his deep voice:

_If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open..._

With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything..oh yeah  
With arms wide open....wide open

The last line was so heartfelt that he could barely sing it in a normal voice. It came out more like a strangled whisper. He also had his eyes closed so when he opened them, he found himself staring at everyone. Everyone in shock. Everyone but Rachel.

Noah looked around but she was nowhere in sight. He glanced at Mr. Schuester. He motioned to the door with a look of sympathy. Noah didn't need any more information. He just ran.

He didn't find her in the auditorium, her normal place of solace. She wasn't in the dance room. She wasn't in the library. Finally, he just headed outside to see if she had left. There she was sitting on the bench outside the school.

Noah sat down tentatively beside. He took it as a good sign that she hadn't gotten up or slapped him or something.

"You told," she whispered. "You told everyone my secret."

"I know, and I'm sorry," he said. He felt so guilty. "I just needed you to see that I was serious. I'm serious about you and this baby. I want us to be a family."

Rachel let out a sob. "How am I going to tell my dads?" she wailed.

"Let me be there with you. Haven't I told you a million times that we're in this together?" Noah didn't know what else he could do to get through to her.

Rachel got up and stalked away. Just as he began to follow her, she whipped back around to face him.

"What if I want to do it by myself?" Rachel asked defensively.

"Then you should've told somebody else they were the father, because I sure as hell am not going to let you go through this alone," Puck shot back.

Rachel stared at him with wide eyes. She couldn't believe he was being so stubborn. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? She wanted to do this alone. Well, that wasn't necessarily the truth. In all honesty, she was shocked he was willing to take care of her, but then again, he was so different than he used to be. She shouldn't have been so surprised, but she was just the same. Still, just because her future and dreams were going to be shattered didn't mean she had to drag Noah down with her. Noah's tentative voice broke through her thoughts.

"Why won't you let me go with you? You said yourself that your dads knew we were considering having…uh, taking our relationship to the next level?" Puck asked uncomfortably.

"Yes, they did, and they also said if we chose _that route_ that we at least need to be responsible and take the _necessary precautions_," she hissed.

"We did, Rach! You're on the pill! I used a condom! How was I supposed to know it was going to rip?!" The second the words came out of his mouth, he regretted them. He clamped his hand over his mouth as her eyes widened in shock and flashed with anger.

"It did WHAT?!" she all but screamed at him. She slowly walked toward him. For someone so small, she sure was scary when she was angry. Puck backed up and raised his hands in front of his body instinctively.

"Look, Rachel, I was going to tell you, I swear," he pleaded with her. He reached for her hand, but she jerked away from him. "It's just…it was so perfect. You were perfect. And you looked so happy. I couldn't bring us down from that moment." He looked at her helplessly.

She looked up at him from where she stood with her arms crossed in front of her chest, as if she were holding herself together. She looked so vulnerable in that moment that Puck wanted to sweep her in her arms and make all of this go away. He almost took a step toward her, but he quickly remembered his touch was not welcome right now.

"Rach," he breathed. "Please talk to me."

"What do you want me to say, Noah?" she sobbed. "We shared a beautiful night together, yes. But, how could you keep something so serious from me?" she asked softly.

He couldn't stand it; he had to be close to her. He was just going to have to take his chances on her smacking him. In one stride, he was by her side, gathering her in his arms, trapping her arms between their bodies, and burying his face in her hair. She was weeping now, but he took it as another good sign that she hadn't pushed him away again. Slowly she removed her hands from between them and held onto his waist for dear life.

"Baby, I am so sorry," he whispered. "You were on the pill…I didn't …I didn't think it'd be a problem," he finished lamely. She looked up at him with watery eyes.

"I suppose you are right. Oral contraceptives are highly effective 92-97.9% of the time," she stated.

Puck couldn't help the chuckle that slipped out. She gave him a sad smile.

"You looked that up, didn't you?" he asked, smiling at her with such tenderness that Rachel thought she would burst into tears again.

"Yes," she admitted quietly.

"So, will you let me go with you to tell your dads?" Puck asked. She stiffened in his arms. Her eyes hardened as a wall was visibly built between them.

"No," she said firmly. "I told you, I'm doing this alone."

Puck couldn't believe his ears. "What?!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Look, Noah, I have to tell them. I want us to do _this_," she motioned with her hands between the two of them, "the whole raising the baby, being a family thing, together. But if you're there when I tell my fathers, I'm afraid they won't let you live long enough to see that through," Rachel said, as if it were the most logical conclusion.

Puck could see her point, not that he liked it any. But she had said they could raise the baby together. "So you're going to keep it?" She nodded. "And you'll let me be there for you? We can be a family?" he asked, voice filled with hope.

Rachel hesitated, but said, "Yes. I want that now more than anything."

Puck drew her once more into his arms. "Me too, baby, me too."


End file.
